Short Couple Stories
by Shadouge4Ever
Summary: These are short stories about my favorite Sonic couples.
1. Shadouge

Rouge was sitting under a peach tree, looking at the stars twinkle in the night sky. They were so beautiful. She smiled as the soft breeze brushed along her face. It was so comforting in these times of tragedy. Rouge hated going over the story of that special hedgehog who, in the end, was a hero. Everyone would always remember what he did for the earth.

One day, when the world was about to end, two hedgehogs named Sonic and Shadow worked together to save the planet. They transformed into Super Sonic and Hyper Shadow to defend the world against destruction. Sonic made it out alive—Shadow, however, didn't. He sacrificed himself to save the people of earth. No one was quite sure why he did it, but he was honored nonetheless.

Rouge, of course, was devastated when she found out from Sonic that Shadow was gone; everyone was. But Rouge's pain was much more serious than anyone else's. She had been his partner, and even more, his best friend. They had shared many precious moments together that would never be forgotten by Rouge. She had cared about him deeply, and he had cared about her. He saved her life on many occasions, and they shared a special bond—one that would never break, no matter how hard things got.

There were even times when Rouge felt she cared about him even deeper than any normal best friends. She spent a lot of her time with him, and was considering a relationship with him. She was going to ask him after his performance of saving the world, but…

And now, as she sat on the cool grass under a peach tree on top of a hill, she thought about all of these things, thought about them hard. She vowed to herself that she would never, ever forget that hedgehog and all the things they did together. And she knew that even if Shadow was gone, they'd remain friends forever.

Rouge eventually tired of these thoughts and this dumb peach tree, so she flew off. She went to a place called The Pier. It was Shadow's favorite place to be alone—where he thought. She tried not to cry as she looked over the side of the deck and into the water.

_I can't believe he's gone_, she thought. _My best friend._

She flung her wings out as a huge gust of wind came. She leaned her whole body forward and floated against the air; the wind going into her wings kept her from falling, and the breeze wasn't strong enough to push her into a standing position. A half-smile formed on her face and she spread her arms out.

But she was still sad, still grieving—which made the half-smile disappear. Maybe it was Shadow's fate to sacrifice himself. Maybe that was how it was supposed to end. She played flashbacks of some of the times they had together: when he saved her from Prison Island; when he freed her from the clutches of that giant robot-monster; when they were up on the canyon together; even when Shadow refused to save Chris Thorndyke from Prison Island along with Rouge.

Then she had a thought: maybe Shadow only sacrificed himself for her, not Earth. Not all the citizens and residents of Earth—just Rouge. It made sense; no earth, no Rouge. Then, without warning, the tears came. The breeze stopped and Rouge started to fall, but she didn't catch herself; she just kept falling toward the water.

"I'm coming, Shadow," she whispered. "I'll be with you shortly."

Suddenly, a hand wrapped itself around her belly and stopped her from falling. It was a large hand; a hand like a mitt.

_Who do I know that has hands like mitts?_ Rouge thought to herself.

The hand pulled her up and sat her on her knees. She didn't turn around. Instead, she held her breath and waited for the person to say something. The hand that had pulled her up placed itself on her shoulder.

"Hey, you don't look too good," a familiar voice said. "You feeling all right?"

The she knew who it was. She turned around and saw the face of a worried red echidna—it was Knuckles, of course. She smiled faintly.

"Yeah, I'm all right," she said. "Just sad, that's all."

"Seems more like depressed," he told her. "I mean, you _did _just try to off yourself."

"Knuckles, you have no idea how I feel right now," Rouge insisted. "I've lost my best friend, my partner. I really cared about him, and now he's gone."

"Trust me, I know exactly how you feel," Knuckles informed. "When I lost Julie-Su, I wanted to be with her, too—I really did. But then I realized that death is natural and that you can't have someone forever. They're not always going to be by your side. One day, you'll just lose your best friend; those things happen. It's ok; at least you have other friends that you can count on."

"So what am I supposed to do now?" Rouge asked him bitterly. "What am I supposed to do now that my best friend's in heaven?"

"Just try to occupy yourself the best you can," Knuckles said. "You could hang out with Sonic and Amy and Cream."

"I can't go anywhere near Sonic after he survived and Shadow didn't," Rouge told him. "It wasn't fair. Why couldn't Shadow have lived?"

Knuckles shrugged. "I can't answer that question, Rouge."

"It's not fair!" Rouge said loudly as she pounded the deck with the side of her fist.

"Rouge, everything will turn out ok," Knuckles assured. "You'll see."

He held his arms out and Rouge hugged him. Rouge liked hugging Knuckles. He was muscular, so his body kept her warm. After a while they broke the hug and Knuckles held her by the shoulders.

"Everything is going to work out for you," he told her. "_Trust me_."

Rouge nodded and they stood up. Knuckles started walking away, but stopped and turned to Rouge.

"Oh, and, try not to kill yourself," he added. "For all of us."

He then walked away and Rouge wiped her eyes. The tears had already started to dry, but she wiped them anyway. She was still thinking of all the things her and Shadow did together. She also started thinking about what could've happened if Knuckles hadn't caught her earlier. Maybe she would've drowned and went to heaven with Shadow.

_No, I couldn't do that_, she thought. _I wouldn't _go _to heaven. People who commit suicide don't go to heaven._

She then erased that thought from her mind. She didn't want to think about suicide; she'd promised Knuckles she wouldn't. After all, if people who did suicide didn't go to heaven, there was only one other place to go—and Rouge surely didn't want to go there.

She whipped her wings about again and pushed off the deck with her feet. She flew over the city and observed all of the bright lights. The buildings were so tall in big cities. She flew around for a while, and suddenly spotted something. Something black…with red highlights!

She flew down and landed. She looked around and saw the black figure with red highlights; he was only a block away, so Rouge started to run.

"It's Shadow, I know for sure," she whispered to herself.

When she caught up to him, she stopped dead in her tracks—it wasn't Shadow. This man had a large black top hat with a red wrap, a black long-sleeved shirt, tight black pants, and black, white, and red shoes. Rouge was extremely disappointed.

The man had not seen her, so he kept walking, although Rouge was frozen. She was already jumping to conclusions about Shadow.

"I guess I just miss him so much," she said sadly.

But how do you forget someone like that? Someone like Shadow, who sacrificed himself to save the world? Who gave everything he had to protect the earth?

Rouge wandered around for a while, then finally came upon a coffee shop—strangely enough, the name was Al's Coffee Shop. She bought a cup of coffee and sat down with it. She drank and drank for what seemed like an eternity. Then, her friend Amy came by. She sat down next to Rouge as the bat finished her cup of coffee.

"So, what's up?" Amy asked, as if nothing was wrong.

"Huh? Oh, nothing," Rouge answered. "It's just that this whole Shadow thing has me cornered. I don't know if I'm supposed to fell happy or sad or mad or what. My emotions are scattering everywhere. I'm so confused.'

"It's ok, Rouge," Amy assured her. "Everything will get better as time goes by."

Rouge remembered what Knuckles had said to her on the deck of The Pier: _"Everything will turn out ok; Everything is going to work out for you."_

She realized that these were her _friends_, and that they were trying to _help _her; so she tried to be in better control of herself. If it weren't for these friends, Rouge probably would have slipped away by now. She would probably be drowned and dead if Knuckles hadn't come along, and she would completely lose her mind if Amy wasn't there to comfort her.

"Listen, Amy, you know you're my friend, right?" Rouge said.

"Of course, Rouge," Amy replied. "And I'll always be your friend."

"Good," Rouge said, "because you know that Shadow was my best friend."

"I know," Amy responded.

She put her arm around Rouge's shoulder and said, "Everything will be ok. _Trust me_."

Rouge smiled; everything _was _going to be ok. She was going to be able to make it in the world, even without Shadow. But deep in her heart, she knew he'd be with her forever. And so she thought, _I'll never forget you…Shadow the Hedgehog…_


	2. Silvaze

Silver and Blaze were searching for the Iblis Trigger; they had found out that the Trigger was a blue hedgehog. So they were searching for him. Silver was determined to find and destroy the Iblis Trigger, but Blaze wasn't as into it.

Blaze was Silver's partner and she only wanted Silver to be happy. She wasn't as determined as he was at finding the Iblis Trigger, but she searched with him anyway. She cared about Silver and she would be glad when they finally got rid of the Trigger. Evidently, she found all of this really stupid. Why did there have to _be _a trigger, anyway?

"You know, Silver, I've been thinking about this whole Trigger business," she started, "and I think we should stop looking. I mean, it seems like we'll never find him."

"Blaze, you know that's not true," Silver disagreed. "We _will _find him, if it's the last thing I do."

"You're so naïve," Blaze muttered under her breath.

And it was true. Silver _was _naïve. Ever since the day she first _met _him he had been naïve. And it had never eased. Every day Silver obsessed over finding the Iblis Trigger—but he never found him. They have been searching for that hedgehog for months and they never had even the slightest clue where or how to find him. Then Blaze remembered something.

"You know, Silver, the hedgehog that is the Iblis Trigger is the fastest creature on land," she said. "So even if we do find him, we'll never destroy him. He'll get away."

"Blaze, you're being so negative," Silver told her. "We _will _catch him; and if you won't try, then I'll do it myself."

"But isn't the Iblis Trigger dangerous?"

"Blaze, he's a blue hedgehog whose only advantage—"

"That we know of," Blaze interrupted.

"Is speed," Silver finished.

"Speed is a big deal, Silver," Blaze informed him. "It's not all about strength, you know."

"Could you just stop being so negative?" Silver replied. "For the hundredth time, _we will find him_. Period."

Blaze shut up about that and just continued walking with Silver. But she couldn't shake the feeling that Silver would get hurt. She knew that the Iblis Trigger must be dangerous, even if he was just a hedgehog.

"I just don't want you to get hurt," she whispered.

The Iblis Trigger had caused so much trouble in the past months. Silver and Blaze believed that the blue hedgehog was going to bring the destruction of the world. Silver had seen the town with his own eyes. He had flown around and looked at everything that had been destroyed. The buildings were crumbling and filled with smoke, cars were lit on fire, and worst of all, there was no sign of civilization. Anywhere he looked, Silver only saw more destruction. This hedgehog would bring chaos and mayhem to this world. And it was up to Silver to stop him.

After a while, silver had started to talk to himself. Blaze ignored it and pretended as if he was speaking to her. For she knew he wasn't crazy, he was just bent on revenge. Was revenge the right word? Blaze didn't know, but it sometimes seemed the revenge _was_ the right word. After all, Silver was trying to destroy the Iblis Trigger for what he had done to this precious city.

Blaze could picture everything the way it was supposed to be: the buildings newly painted, cars parked tightly together, people walking up and down the sidewalk. She could even see children playing ball or chasing each other in the park. But now, as Blaze looked around at this town, all she could see was chaos. Buildings, the cars, the streets; everything was completely destroyed.

Then Blaze felt sorry for Silver; he was the one who really cared about this city. If he didn't destroy the Iblis Trigger, then this would be his future. He was the _master _of the future, and it was his job to protect and preserve it. It was his soul duty to make sure that the future of the world was safe.

Blaze was only his partner. While Silver protected the future, Blaze protected him. They made a pretty good team—Silver could pick things up with his mind, and Blaze could control fire. She could make fire come out of her hands—she was, in fact, a queen where she came from—and he could lift three cars at the same time just by picking up his hand. In Blaze's opinion, they were a stronger group than anyone else ever possible could be. She smiled at that thought. She liked thinking of them being such a powerful couple of friends.  
They walked a while longer, then came upon a cliff made of molten rock. They sat down on the edge next to each other. Blaze looked out at the sky. It was so dark and dreary—depressing, even. She looked at Silver. His yellow eyes were also focused on the sky. She stared at him for a while, then he turned his head and stared into her eyes. Blaze felt a little embarrassed; Silver knew she'd been staring at him.

_Well, duh, Blaze, of course he knew_, she thought bitterly to herself. _He can see out of the corner of his eye._

She looked away from him and at the horizon; now she could feel Silver's eyes on her. He looked back at the sky and said, "Terrible, isn't it?"

Blaze looked at him, then looked at her hands in her lap. "Yeah."

"What's wrong?" Silver asked her. "You seem upset."

"What?" Blaze perked up just a bit. "Oh, nothing. It's just all this Trigger business. I mean, I haven't seen you smile in so long. I want to see you smile again, but I know you'll only smile if we kill the Trigger. That's why I'm searching for him with you."

"Blaze, I'm glad that you care about me," Silver started, "but I have to find the Iblis Trigger. You know that. If I don't destroy that blasted blue hedgehog, the _world _will be destroyed. He will bring destruction to our future, and this is what this planet will become."

He gestured to everything behind them. Blaze wondered if all he would talk about was the Iblis Trigger until he finally killed him.

"Silver?"

"Yeah, Blaze?"

"I miss you," Blaze told him, and her eyes softened.

Silver looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," Blaze started, "I miss the Silver I _used_ to know. Long before we found out about the Iblis Trigger. The Silver that I really cared for; the one…who cared about me…"

Silver realized that how he'd been acting for the past months had been taking a toll on Blaze's feelings. He now saw that Blaze had been suffering all this time and he'd never noticed. He felt terrible for making Blaze feel that way, even if he had done it by accident.

"Blaze…I'm sorry…" Silver apologized, then put his arm around her shoulder. "I never meant to hurt you. Honest. I just got caught up with the Iblis Trigger. I'm really sorry."

Blaze nodded. "I wanted you to see…before it got worse…"

"I understand." Silver patted her shoulder and they smiled at each other.

"I know now how much I've been hurting you like this," he said. "And I promise, it'll never happen again."

A tear formed in Blaze's eye and she wiped it away.

"Thank you," she said, and they stood up.

Silver took out two Chaos Emeralds and held them tightly. He smiled at Blaze, but she didn't understand what he was doing.

"What are you doing, Silver?" she asked.

"I don't want to start acting like I was these past months," Silver said, "so I'm using these Chaos Emeralds to drain my power and give it to you, to that you can find and destroy the Trigger. You have more will power than I do, so you won't become obsessed like I did."

"Silver, you can't do this," Blaze told him.

"Come on, Blaze," Silver persuaded. "I'll make you stronger so that you can go after the Iblis Trigger."

Blaze looked at him like he was turning back into what he was before. "Silver…"

"Blaze, with my powers, you'll be able to go after him on your own. You'll be even more powerful—you'll beat him!"

Blaze half-laughed, half-scoffed.

"You're so naïve," she said as she gently took the emeralds from Silver's hands and swirls of what looked like spiritual winds surrounded her. The winds started to lift her off of the ground and into the air. Silver watched, his mouth open. She floated higher and higher, and seemed to be disappearing the higher she got. The Chaos Emeralds spun slowly around her and soft, bright lights entered Silver's body from hers.

"Blaze!" he shouted. "Don't go! Don't leave me like this, Blaze!"

Blaze reached out to him and as the last bits of light exited her, said, "Good luck, Silver."

Silver watched as the last of his friend disappeared, and felt devastated. Although he did feel much more powerful now, it was no replacement for Blaze. He looked over his shoulder at the city, then back at the spot where Blaze had disappeared. A look of determination appeared on his face, and he said, "I'll do it for both of us."

Then he ran off to continue his search for the Iblis Trigger, for himself _and _Blaze.


	3. SonSal

Sonic was lounging on the beach, wondering what he should do. He'd been to every place in the world, and there was nowhere else to go. He wished that there were more paces to explore; less ocean, more land. He'd even like the planet to be bigger. It would be nice to explore the surface of a planet the size of Jupiter. He sighed as he watched the clouds change shape.

"This is nice and all, but I need more excitement, more adventure," he said to the sky. "Eggman's been vanquished, and now there's nothing to do. I sure wish Shadow were still alive; we could go racing like we always did. And, of course, calling each other fakes."

He laughed. He and Shadow sure didn't get along very much. Shadow was convinced that Sonic was a fake and that he was the real one. And even though Shadow had seemed to hate Sonic, the blue hedgehog always smiled when they raced. There was nothing more exciting to Sonic than a good rivalry.

Then he wondered how everyone else was doing. He hadn't seen Amy and Cream in a long time, and his best friend Tails stayed in his workshop all the time. Knuckles, of course, had just dealt with it and moved on; and Rouge, poor Rouge, she had been absolutely devastated—broken even. Sonic heard from Knuckles that she liked to hang out at The Pier or under a peach tree on top of a big hill.

He thought about going to visit Rouge, but quickly excused that idea. Rouge would be way too depressed for a visitor. And Sonic would just make it worse; after all, he survived and Shadow didn't. He sighed again.

Suddenly, someone grabbed him by his neck and dragged him to a dark alley. He struggled to get away, and when the person finally le him go, he jumped to his feet and readied himself to beat the stranger senseless. The person pulled back their hood and revealed cherry red hair, sky blue eyes, and soft features.

It was a female chipmunk—Sally Acorn!

Sonic eased. "Sally! What are you doing here? I thought you died."

"I _disappeared_," the princess corrected. "Anyway, I missed you. I want you to come and be king with me."

"But didn't Mobius get destroyed?" Sonic said.

"Oh, yes, I forgot," Sally replied, a bit of pink appearing on her cheeks. "But we can still rule together."

"By the way, mind telling me the story of your disappearance?" Sonic asked.

"Well, you already know the first part, but after everything was over, I woke up in a strange forest," she began. "I wandered around until I came upon civilization. I got a job so I could get money for clothes—because, boy, was it cold out there! I stayed in that town for a long time, then I remembered you. So I searched for you. It's been years, Sonic."

"Yet you still look exactly the same as when I met you," Sonic said, and Sally blushed again. "But, I don't understand, why did you have to hide your face when "took" me."

"Well, Sonic…I don't want anyone to recognize me."

"Why not?"

"Sonic, I'm a princess," Sally said, and Sonic nodded.

"So what do you plan to do now?" Sonic asked.

"Honestly, I'm not sure what I _can _do," she answered. "I mean, I can't really go anywhere without wearing my hood, because everyone knows who I am."

"How about you get some sunglasses or a hat?" Sonic suggested. "That would help."

"Well, I _could _do that," Sally said to herself. "And I _did _see the cutest hat on my way here."

"Um, Sally? You still there?" Sonic said.

"Oh, of course, Sonic."

"Great. Now let's get out of this alley. It stinks here," Sonic responded.

They started walking down the street, when a pink female hedgehog spotted them. She sped over to Sonic.

"Hey, Sonic," she said cheerfully, but lost her cool when she saw Sally. "Oh, hey, _Sally_. I thought you were _dead_."

"No, Amy, I _disappeared_," Sally corrected again.

"Hmph," Amy uttered. "Well, I'm glad you're back, but…Sonic and I are engaged."

"What?" Sonic shouted.

Sally didn't seem at all impressed. "If you and Sonic are engaged, then where's your ring?"

Amy was caught; her face fell. "Um, I, uh…I left it at home."

"Amy," Sally said, "I know you. If you and Sonic were _really _engaged, you'd be wearing your ring all the time."

"But…I…you…" Amy stuttered. "UGH!"

She stomped off and added, without turning her head, "You've won _this_ round, Sally Acorn!"

Sonic turned to Sally and said, "She's hopeless."

Sally chuckled at that comment, then they continued walking. Sally saw Knuckles walking on the other side of the street and quickly flipped up her hood. Knuckles always made a big deal out of everything, and if he saw that Sally was alive…

They passed him and walked into a small store. They walked around and Sonic found the perfect pair of sunglasses. They fit Sally's eyes perfectly, and shaded them, so that no one would know who she was.

Sally also planned to dye her hair. Maybe brown, maybe black, she hadn't decided yet. So they went to a hair stylist and she dyed her hair a sunshine color, and even got it styled differently. Now there was no way of getting recognized. Sonic even went the extra mile and bought her some new clothes: a white tank top and a black mini skirt with black sandals.

She even changed her name: from Sally to Stacy. It was different while still being close enough to her real name. Now she was ready for the world. And the only ones who knew she was there were Sonic and Amy—then again, Amy hadn't watched her change her appearance, so only Sonic knew who she really was.

They went back to the beach where Sonic had been earlier and set up a picnic. They ate sandwiches and apples, cookies and grapes, and talked a while. They had a few laughs and Sally finally said, "I missed you so much."

"I missed you, too," Sonic said.

They smiled at each other, then leaned in for a kiss.


	4. Knuxulie

Knuckles was at Angel Island, guarding the Master Emerald, and wondering where all the Chaos Emeralds could be—and more importantly, where all his old friends are now. He knew where his new friends, Sonic, Tails, Amy, and Cream were, but he wondered where all of the old ones, Mighty the Armadillo, Bunnie Rabbot, and Mina Mongoose were. He even missed Scourge, the evil king. But most of all, he missed Julie-Su.

Julie-Su was a 16-year-old pink echidna. She had purple eyes and long, long hair. She wore a tank top with one half black and the other half green, a gold belt, and green boots. Her favorite weapon was her trusty gun; she was a Chaotix member, along with Mighty, Vector, Charmy, and Espio. She had also been Knuckles' soul mate, and she absolutely loved being with Knuckles anywhere he was.

At one point in time, Knuckles and Julie-Su had a daughter, Lara-Su. Knuckles remembered what a happy baby Lara-Su had been and how she loved to play with blocks. But he would now never see her or Julie-Su ever again. Would he? He was pretty sure that all his old friends died in the explosion, but it was possible that some of them survived?

He cleared his mind of all of that. Of course everyone dies; there was no way anyone could survive and explosion like that. He sat up straighter and checked on his Master Emerald—still safe. He kept on the lookout for that bat, Rouge. She was always trying to steal the Master Emerald; one time, she almost did, but Knuckles was able to stop her. He hated her lust for jewels, and he wished she had worst taste in jewelry.

He stood up and walked around a bit, then descended down the stairs of the temple-like platform. He wandered on the surface of the floating Angel Island, looking up every once in a while to check on the Master Emerald. He liked being the emerald's protector, but it could get lonely sometimes. He walked around some more and turned the corner of the platform. He was looking at the ground as he walked, so he couldn't see what was in front of him—and tripped and fell on somebody.

He lifted himself off of the person just enough to see their face—and gasped. He had fallen on top of a female echidna!

She had pink hair with purple tips on her bangs—one of the locks of hair being metallic—and purple sparkly eyes. Her left arm was covered in silver rings and her large hands were enveloped in three-fingered gloves. The left half of her tank top was black and the right was green. She was also wearing a gold belt and green boots.

Then he realized who he had fallen upon—it was Julie-Su, his long lost love!

"Julie, w-what are you doing here?" Knuckles asked, slowly backing away.

Julie-Su stood up and dusted off her tank top. "Knuckles, I can explain."

They were now sitting where Knuckles sits when he guard the Master Emerald.

"Well, Knuckles," Julie-Su started, "you may not like this but…I didn't survive the explosion—or rather, the real Julie-Su didn't."

"What do you mean?" Knuckles asked. "Are you saying…that you're just a figment of my imagination? Do I miss Julie-Su _that _much?"

"No," Julie-Su answered. "I'm not in your imagination. I'm a clone."

"What? But how?"

The newly announced clone sighed. "You see, right before the explosion, Julie-Su was able to make a perfect clone of herself; same figure, same features, same personality, same everything. I was exactly like her—I even had _feelings_! In her last moment, she activated me. I wandered off and was far away when the town exploded. When I saw the place go, I raced to the carnage and searched vividly for my mother. I found her body, but…she was already gone…"

"My god, a clone," Knuckles whispered. "A clone of Julie-Su."

"I wandered around for a very long time, and finally came to a floating island—this one," she finished.

"Wow," Knuckles said. "I'm speechless. That explosion…oh, man…"

He buried his face in his hands and shook his head. "So Julie-Su _didn't_ survive…"

The clone patted his back; and he noticed that her touch felt _exactly _like Julie-Su's used to. A little cold, but _exactly_ the same. It made him feel a bit better to know that she _was _exactly like Julie.

"So you were the only one on Mobius who survived?" he asked her.

"That I know of," she answered. "There just might have been someone else who survived, too."

"But I guess we'll never know," he commented.

"Hey, don't feel bad," the clone told him. "Cheer up."

"How can I?" Knuckles asked. "My lover is dead and I just met her clone. What is there to be happy about?"

"Well, it's kind of like having Julie-Su back," the clone answered. "I mean, even though I'm a lot colder than Mommy was, I am an exact copy."

"Could you please not call her 'Mommy'?" Knuckles pleaded. "That's what Lara called her, even when she was a teenager."

"Oh, I'm sorry," she responded. "It's just that I miss Mo—"

She cleared her throat. "Excuse me, _Julie-Su_, so much."

"I know, me too," Knuckles added.

They sat alone and quiet for a while. Knuckles didn't even look back to check on his precious Master Emerald.

"You know, you _could _just pretend that _I'm _the real Julie-Su," the clone suddenly suggested.

"_How_, clone?" Knuckles asked. "It would really just remind me that my love is dead."

The clone patted his back again. "Come on, I look like her, I talk like her…"

Knuckles looked her in the eyes, and then he saw Julie-Su in her. He leaned forward and kissed the clone. He broke it later and said, "Ok. We can do that…_Julie-Su_."


	5. Taismo

Tails was working in his workshop on a spaceship floating through space. They were on a mission and he was working on something to help them. He stopped for a bit and picked up some boxes. He exited the workshop and started walking down the hall. Because of how high he had stacked the boxes, he could barely see where he was going. Suddenly he ran into someone who was also holding boxes.

He got up from the floor and quickly started gathering his boxes; the other person did the same. They both placed their hands on one of the boxes, and Tails got his first look at the other person. It was a plant girl. She had green hair with unbloomed roses coming out of the sides, blue eyes, and a pale complexion. She was wearing a long-sleeved green shirt with yellow cuffs at the wrists, and red jewel on the chest, and the dress part was large white pedals. She also wore white stockings and green flats.

She smiled at him and he blushed—she was beautiful!

"I'm sorry," she said. "I can be so clumsy sometimes."

"No, no, it was all my fault," Tails insisted. "I stacked the boxes too high."

The girl giggled. "My name is Cosmo."

"I-I'm Tails," he stuttered.

Suddenly, a red light started blinking and a siren went off. Tails grabbed Cosmo's hand and started to run.

"C'mon, we have to get to the front room!" he shouted. "We're being attacked!"

They finally reached the cockpit and Tails sat in an empty chair. In the other seats were Sonic, Amy, and Knuckles. They were being attacked by Dr. Eggman.

"He found us!" Sonic shouted to Tails.

"Who's the girl?" Amy asked, noticing Cosmo standing there with Cream and Chris.

"No time for that now!" Knuckles told her. "We're under stack!"

"Right!" Amy got back on track.

"Steady, steady," Sonic said. "And…FIRE!"

The four of them pushed the button on their levers and shot Eggman's ship at once. They hit him and he sped away into space.

"Let's go after him!" Knuckles suggested.

"Knuckles, are you crazy?" Amy asked, miffed. "We almost died!"

"The point is we beat him, ok guys?" Sonic said, and Amy and Knuckles nodded.

"Great job!" Cream commented.

"Yeah, you guys were awesome!" Chris added.

Cosmo smiled. "Yes, good job."

Everyone looked at her.

"Oh, that's right," Amy said. "I'd forgotten about her."

Tails got down from his chair and walked over to Cosmo. "Everyone, this is Cosmo."

Cosmo waved.

"I met her in the hallway," Tails continued. "We ran into each other. Literally."

"So, are you two, like…" Amy's voice trailed off.

"Dating?" Sonic finished.

"Oh, no, no, no," Tails said, blushing. "We only just met, guys. B-besides, I don't even like her in that way."

But, of course, he was lying. He _did _like Cosmo in that way.

He decided to go to the back room and look out the window. A moment later, Cosmo appeared next to him. She looked out the window; she was smiling.

"Aren't they beautiful?" she commented about the stars.

"Yes, you are," Tails said, then quickly changed his choice of words. "I-I mean, y-yes, they are!"

Tails looked back at her, then held out his hand. He was holding a tiny metallic flower.

"Here," he said.

Cosmo gasped and took the flower into her own hands. "You fixed it."

"I saw if fall out of your sleeve when we ran into each other," he added.

"Thank you," Cosmo hugged him and he blushed.

"No problem," he said, and hugged her too.

The Chaotix group had earlier entered the ship and were watching them.

"We've got to get those two together," Vector said.

"Vector, they already like each other," Espio commented. "Can't you let them get there on their own?"

"Oh, Espio, they're only kids," Vector told him. "Besides, I'm bored.'

"Me too, I'm really booooooored," Charmy added.

So Vector devised a plan to get Tails and Cosmo together. After they're plan was finished, they went to work.

Tails and Cosmo were now hanging up decorations, supposedly for a party. Espio snuck over using his camouflage ability and pulled out a handkerchief. He gently let it go just above the stool Cosmo was standing on. It floated majestically to the floor. Tails spotted it and picked it up; he handed it to Cosmo.

"You dropped our hankie," he said.

Cosmo looked over from hanging the streamers and said, "That's not mine."

She grabbed it and examined the piece of cloth. She then saw something written on it with marker—it was Vector's name.

"Who's Vector?" she asked.

Tails shrugged and Vector whispered, from behind the door, "Time for Plan B"

Vector had devised a new plan: he would flip the switch and turn off the light, then Charmy would turn on a spotlight. Then Vector and Espio would sneak over and push Tails and Cosmo to each other. Then they'd cuddle and be together. It was fool proof!

Vector turned the lights off and Tails and Cosmo wondered what had happened. Charmy turned on the spotlight and Vector and Espio moved in. But on the way, Espio tripped over a bucket of paint and Vector stubbed his toe on a disco ball. When they saw that the plan was not working, Vector signaled to Charmy to turn off the spotlight. Then Vector and Espio ran out the room. They turned the light back on and Tails and Cosmo looked around, confused about what just happened.

"Well, that certainly was odd," Tails commented.

"Yes, it was," Cosmo agreed, and picked up the disco ball. "Would you mind helping me hang this up?"

"Oh, uh, sure," Tails answered.

He grabbed Cosmo by her waist and lifted her. He flew up to the ceiling so that Cosmo could place it on the hook. But after she put it in place, and they were on the floor, the ship shook violently. The disco ball fell and knocked Cosmo over. The lights flickered, and Tails braced himself against the wall. When the shaking stopped and the lights turned back on, Tails looked over and saw Cosmo lying on the floor, unconscious. He ran over to her.

"Cosmo!" he said, and shook her gently. "Cosmo!"

He stopped and Cosmo's eyes fluttered open. Suddenly, Tails realized how close they were, and blushed. Then he jumped up and held out his hand. Cosmo took it and he helped her up.

"That was scary," Tails said. "I thought you were going to be seriously hurt for a second."

Cosmo giggled. 'I was scared for a little bit, too. That disco ball just came at me."

They walked back over to the window to continue admiring the stars as they had earlier. Then Tails looked at Cosmo and studied the side of her delicate face.

_She looks so graceful,_ he thought. _If only I could have her. But she wouldn't want me. I'm nerdy. And my first impression wasn't very charming. Although, there is always a chance…_

He swallowed hard. _I'm going to tell her. I don't care what happens. I can't keep living in fear._

"Cosmo," he said aloud without hesitating, 'I have something to tell you."

Cosmo looked at him. "Yes? What is it, Tails?"

"I um…I kind of…like you," he said. "No. I _really _like you."

He blushed and she hugged him. "I was waiting for you to say that," she said. "And I really like you too."


	6. Chaream

One day, Cream was picking flowers for her best friend Emerl. She had picked many bouquets and made them into flower crowns. The two of them were very best friends.  
But someone was jealous of Emerl. His name was Charmy. He was a very young bee, and had a crush on Cream. He wished he was the one Cream was picking flowers for.; but alas, he was not.

What Charmy didn't know was that Cream and Emerl were only friends. He thought that they liked each other, but Cream just really liked him—as a friend.

So he had devised a plan to get rid of Emerl: he would mess with his programming so that he would malfunction. It was pure genius, and Charmy knew he could do it.

So when Cream went inside the mansion to get a basket, Charmy flew over to Emerl from the roof and stood behind him. He opened Emerl's back plate and started pulling out wires.

When he was satisfied with his work, he closed the robot's back plate and flew back onto the roof of the mansion and watched.

Cream came back with a small basket. "Now we can pick more flowers, Emerl.'

She cheerfully skipped over to a large patch of flowers and started to pick them. She looked up at Emerl and smiled.

"Would you like to pick flowers with me, Emerl?" she asked sweetly.

Emerl started picking flowers. When he had a bouquet, his eyes turned red and he threw them at Cream.

"Emerl, what's wrong?" Cream asked. "Are you feeling well?"

Instead of answering, Emerl turned around and started walking to the mansion where Cream's friend lived.

She didn't want him to hurt the people she cared for, so she ran over to him and held him tight.

"Emerl, what's going on with you?" she asked.

The robot tried to go, but Cream's embrace was so sweet that he couldn't resist staying.

Cream loosened her grip slightly and patted Emerl's back.

"I hope you get better," she told him sweetly.

Suddenly, she felt something on Emerl's back—a wire! She let him go and looked.

She saw that there was a wire sticking out of Emerl's back plate and could see that someone had pulled Emerl's wires out of place.

She called Ella and Mr. Tanaka and they came running. Once they saw the problem, Mr. Tanaka gently placed the wires back into their correct spots.

After Emerl was fixed, they went back inside. But Charmy was mad.

He flew down and stood between Cream and Emerl. "I was the one who pulled his wires."

"But why?" Cream asked innocently.

"Because," Charmy answered, "I wanted you all to myself."

Then Cream smiled and hugged him. He didn't understand.

"It's ok, I forgive you," she said, and Charmy blushed.


End file.
